Heki
|Chinese = Bi |Kanji = 壁 |Status = Alive |Marital Status = Single |Age = Late 20s |Gender = Male |Eyes = Viridian |Hair = Viridian |Skin = Light Brown |State = Qin |Location = Ryouyou, Zhao |Classification = Army Commander Cavalry |Occupation = Soldier |Affiliates = Qin Military Heki Army Ei Sei Faction |Military Rank = General |Equipment = Glaive Sword |Japanese VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 13 |Anime Debut = Episode 7 }} Heki is a General of the Qin Military and the leader of the Heki Army and a former vassal of Shou Bun Kun. Appearance Heki has long hair, a long goatee and a mustache, He wears the armor of a general along with a helmet with spikes on the sides. Personality Possess undying loyal to Shou Bun Kun and his king, Ei Sei. He also seems pretty knowledgeable and is the one to tell the group about the Horse & Liquor Force, He is very caring and looks out for Shin as a little brother, and also cares about all of his troops. He has a crush on Yo Tan Wa since he first saw her. Goal During the Sei Kyou Rebellion, Heki felt the pain of how powerless he was. Given the key factors in their victory was Sei's initiative, the mountain tribe's overwhelming strength, and Shin's fierce struggle. He and Shou Bun Kun considered themselves to be Sei's retainers and yet, they were completely useless. They wondered how on earth they will be able to support Sei against the Ryo Fui Faction? And how they would be able to assist him when he sets out for China? After a long discussion, they came to a resolution, they had to climb to even greater heights, and obtain even greater power. Shou Bun Kun would climb to the top of the bureaucracy and become a chancellor. While Heki would aim for the pinnacle of the military, and become a Great General. History Heki comes from a noble family which is often joked about by others leading towards his success with in the Qin Military. He eventually entered the army and became one of Shou Bun Kun's vassals and Lieutenant of his army. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Heki makes his first appearance when he looked back at a dejected Shin. He also is the one to tell Shin the story behind Hyou's death and he refers to Hyou respectfully as a lord. During the Sei Kyou Rebellion he, Shin, Tajifu and Ba Jio infiltrate the palace through a secret passage, he wounds and gets seriously wounded by Sa Ji. Keiyou Campaign Arc After the dethroning of Sei Kyou and the return of Ryo Fui, he is made a 1000-Man Commander in the Keiyou Campaign against the Wei army led By Go Kei. He fights bravely but is scolded by Baku Koshin, also a 1000-Man Commander, because he is too soft towards the foot soldiers. Later in the same fight, he backs up the commander-in-chief, Duke Hyou to prove to Ou Ki that not only the generals decide the battle. Assassination Plot Arc Heki is first seen at Shou Bun Kun estates wondering if the remnants of the Ketsu Shi’s Faction are responsible for the assassination of eleven political figures. Battle of Bayou Arc Alliance Arc One month after the Qin-Zhao alliance, Heki visits Shin on the frontlines. Heki was in the middle of a trip to Asui where he had some business to attend to with Duke Hyou. He informs Shin the Wei invasion campaign in drawing close. And since the Duke along with Mou Gou have been nominated as potential candidates to lead the campaign, Heki has been sent to ask Duke Hyou for his opinion. He informs Shin that this information is top secret but he decided to go out of his way to inform Shin and if he wishes to jump up the ranks quickly, getting big accomplishments in large campaigns like these are the best choice. However, that will only be possible if Shin and his men are posted at important positions within the army. So until then, Shin had to make the effort to earn as much merit as he can, no matter how small it may be, he had to do anything he could to secure a better position for himself in the upcoming campaign. Third Faction Arc He was seen angry that “this third faction” committed a capital crime by forging the royal seal. After Shou Bun Kun told him the third faction is the Royal Harem he was relieved saying the King’s Mother would definitely accept the King’s request for an alliance. Sanyou Campaign Arc In the Sanyou Campaign, he is assigned to the Ou Sen Army and is present when the vice general conquers the Wei city of Sanbi commenting on how fast the city was taken. On the fifth day of battle, he orders his men to hold firm as they fight against Kyou En's troops in the mountains. Upon hearing that Ou Sen's main army retreated to the rear, he finds this odd and wonders what plan the vice general has under his sleeves. Telling his men to hold their position, a messenger informs him that Kyou En is heading for their location with an army of 10,000 men. Heki is about to order a retreat when Vice General Ou Sen appears and gives him command of 5,000 men, tasking him to engage the Wei general in combat. Using the "Wei Di" to his advantage, he meets some initial success as some of his squads manage to block the entrance and exit, destroying the enemy vanguard in the process. He is soon informed that there is a Wei army that they lost sight of and orders the attacking troops to be recalled back to the cliffs so they don't lose their advantage in the area. Wei troops attack his position, forcing him to flee into the gorge where he comes face-to-face with Kyou En who is about to kill him but is interrupted by the timely arrival of Vice General Ou Sen. Upon seeing the reinforcements from Ou Sen, Heki wonders how 5,000 troops could appear out of nowhere and realizes that the Vice General foresaw his defeat. Upon the arrival of Great General Ren Pa at the Wei Di, the enemy forces attack the Qin in the gorge with great zeal. Heki realizes that Ren Pa only came with a small force and that the Qin were still in control of the gorge. He and his men are in the rearguard as Ou Sen's troops retreat to his mountain fortress but they get lost in the woods and are separated from the main army, arriving near the Qin headquarters. His forces arrive at the Qin HQ when the ceasefire is made. Coalition Invasion Arc Heki is first seen on the 15th day of the battle of Kankoku Pass in the Mou Bu Army as a 3000-Man Commander. It is revealed that before he left Kanyou Shou Bun Kun told him that the Chu Army vs Combined Mou Bu and Tou Army, is the most important battle on the entire field. And if the Chu enemy manages to break through them, then they’ll be able to cut into the mountains and hit Kankoku pass from the side. But on the other hand, if they are able to crush the Chu Army there then they will be able to split off to the left to hit the sieging Wei and Han Armies right in their soft flanks. But he is nervous to be going up against the 120,000 Chu Army. And general Mou Bu tell them to “simply follow my orders and fight with your full strength. That is all.” Which causes the Qin commanders to feel somewhat uneasy with Mou Bu leading them. Mou Bu then gives a speech, which causes an explosion of morale. He then issues a forward charge starting with the left. He still was kind of nervous when they sent him and his 3,000 men to charge against the 60,000 strong Kan Mei Army and wonders how is he meant to fight and that he wasn’t told anything. While trying to calm down, he wonders how he could break into the enemy formation. Knowing he must calmly analyse the enemy’s movements, he asses his troops and decides to smash through them with brute force. When fighting the Chu, he notices his glaive’s edge is excellent and feels amazingly sharp but it isn't just due to what little training he has had with his glaive up till then. And its the same for his men too and he can feel Mou Bu’s speech and passion riding inside his body. And with its fire burning within them, they went on a rampage. Later, Heki was stabbed in the back but he pulls out the spear and kills the Chu soldier. His men then start to feel uneasy when reinforcements fail to show up. Heki tells them to have faith in their general because Mou Bu is a man who thirsts for victory more than anyone else and he believes in him. Kan Mei then sends 5,000 men to slaughter Heki’s men which plays right into Mou Bu’s hands. Mou Bu has all his troops starting from the left charge in succession which forms the difficult Echelon Formation to challenge the Chu in a battle of tactics. After Mou Bu killed Kan Mei Heki and his unit went to the Qin-Zhao side of battle. During the siege of Sai, he served as the eastern wall's commander. As Ten was unsure of Heki's leadership skills, she had assigned him the previous Duke Hyou soldiers for him to use when necessary. The wall was not as much used for defending as it was for letting the enemies in and then decimating them. After the Coalition Army retreated he was later seen making a resigned face when Shin got promoted to 3000-Man Commander at the Qin’s reward ceremony, saying "He caught up". Conspiracy in the Court Arc It has been two years since the invasion and Heki has moved up the ranks to general. He was contacted by Sei and Shou Bun Kun and was appointed as the commander in chief of the Subjugation Force to put an end to Sei Kyou rebellion. Sei voices his opinion that he believes his brother got caught in a scheme and needs to be rescued if possible. Heki is told to concentrate on supressing the rebellion while another unit will handle the rescue of Sei Kyou, specifically the Hi Shin Unit. Leading the Subjugation Force, Heki was able to repel the Qin rebel forces and kill the 'enemy' general, Ryuu. State of Ai Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc Heki participates in the Western Zhao Invasion Campaign under the supreme commander Ou Sen. He is not really pleased to work under Ou Sen again as Ou Sen used him as a bait during the Sanyou campaign. But Ka Ryo Ten tells him that Ou Sen was even recognised by Ko Shou of the Six Great Generals. In the tactical meeting in Kinan, Heki is the only one to openly question Ou Sen about the change of directions but this shows again that Heki was not informed about the plan to attack Gyou. He was ordered by Ou Sen to reinforce the Yo Tan Wa Army and giving an additional 2,000 of the Kan Ki Army reserves for the Battle of Ryouyou. He suffered hideous losses against both Quanrong and Zhao armies, with their supplies burnt. He became the leader of the third group to fight Bunen. They suffered damages, and Kitari's brother, Katari was killed. Later, they recovered and went after Bunen and chased them to the forest. He fought Rozo and thanks to Danto's distraction, he killed the Quanrong King. He was resting his wounds in Ryouyou. Abilities By the time of the Sanyou Campaign, Heki had mastered the basics of strategical and tactical warfare enough for Ou Sen to use him as convincing bait. Heki has a knack for leading his men in often decisive movements or in a timely fashion. His cavalry in particular have the distinction of reinforcing general maneuvers during pivotal moments. With a head for strategy and decisive actions, Heki has shown himself to be a competent leader and valuable subordinate. Trivia *Yasuhisa Hara, the mangaka, initially based Heki's character upon a Subjugative Force commander who had a wall-related death during Sei Kyou rebellion. However, as it was later discovered, the author misread the Shiji, the Chinese history book, and mistook the word "Wall" (read as "Heki" in Japanese) for the name of the person. Therefore Heki didn't have to be "killed" off as the author originally planned at the beginning of the manga. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Qin Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Heki Army Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Sword Users Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists